Automotive vehicles have a passenger compartment that is covered by a roof supported on a plurality of pillars that are separated by windows and doors. Traditional vehicle designs generally include a roof rail that extends above the windows and doors. The roof rails on right and left sides of the roof are connected by bows that extend between the right and left roof rails. A roof panel is supported by the roof rails and bows.
One problem with traditional roof designs is that it is difficult to provide expansive windows or sunroofs in the roof while meeting all of the crash tests and roof crush requirements. Generally, the extent of openings in the roof must be limited to meet the requirements for the strength of roof rails and roof bows used to support the roof panel.
Traditional roof designs also limit vehicle design options to traditional coupe and sedan styles. There is a need for new designs for vehicles that are adapted to maximize the use of new materials and manufacturing processes. In addition, new powertrain and traction motor systems are impacting overall vehicle design and are providing new challenges and expanding the options available for vehicle body design.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.